Ao no Shimeji
by usagi-strike
Summary: For one who has stood apart from humanity for so long, the comings and goings of their world has ceased to matter to her. But with the appearance of two twins, will she finally become aware of the dwindling time between them? Or will she turn back to the demon that stopped her clock from reaching the crucial final hour?
1. Blue Days Ahead

**CHAPTER 1**

**OOCness to be expected, guys, cuz I just suck like that. And yes, this **_**does**_** start at the beginning (though I'll be adding stuff of my own here and there, DERH), and yes, there **_**is**_** no yaoi (though… hahahah **_**no**_**, there will be no hints of it either).**

**Don't bother trying to translate the foreign words in here, the words intended will be given by the end (since there's no way of knowing how accurate Google Translate is, though some phrases were found elsewhere).**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AO NO EXORCIST, ONLY MY OCs (****you'll see****).**

**OPO**

Blue Days Ahead

"_The earth cries out  
>The sky goes berserk<br>It got quiet lately  
>What´s the reason? Why is there a reason? Whose life? The anger of God?"<em>

_The pain that had pooled in her chest overflowed._

_She toppled to the bluing highland grass as the edges of the world curled and blackened and fell away, a small laugh bubbling up with the thick, warm rush spilling from her numb lips as she reached a hand out. To the person before her, fading away fast before her dimming eyes._

_To the person who, resolutely, raised the edge of the familiar blade and let fall, shining in a beautiful arc of moonlight that came down upon her._

_For eternity and an instant it fell until it fell and all she knew was the pain of nightdark._

**OTO**

"Sir Pheles—" The young exorcist stopped when a small thud resounded from under the headmaster's desk.

"Just one of my pets. Continue."

"…My father has passed away."

"I am aware." Mephisto's tongue flicked out as he made his avatar /slash/dodge/ the boss' attack.

"My brother and myself… what will happen to us now?"

"I will take up the burden of becoming your guardian. Also, Okumura Rin-kun has expressed a sincere desire to become an exorcist, so I have decided to allow him to attend the exorcist cram school."

A sputter sounded out in front of him, but he continued on. "Seeing as he is too stupid for his own good, he will also be required to attend high school. Hmmm, let's see… oh, yes! It will be your sole responsibility to monitor him. You see—"

His foe fell and dissipated with a grunt. "I want to keep what's happening here a secret from the higher-ups of the Order for _just_ a little longer, so I've arranged for you to room with him in an isolated dormitory. Oh, and I'd also like you to take Fujimoto's place as an instructor at the cram school. You're going to be _very_ busy!"

"But Sir Pheles, before that—"

"Yes, _first of all_," he cut in, licking his lip as the screen shone with a bright white light. "I'd like to find out the extent of Okumura Rin's powers, as well as his mental stability. Perhaps you could conduct an experiment to see how he copes with fighting against weal hobgoblin-level demons?"

"Sir, _are you out of your mind?_ We don't even know if he can adequately suppress Satan's flames!"

"It'll be fine~!" he replied, cheerily picking up all the drop items as the screen image shook, the dungeon shaking and crumbling as his avatar putzed around in 2D wonder. "I'll make sure I'm free to follow him around as well—"

"Sir_. What exactly are you scheming?_" Mephisto looked up at the change in Okumura Yukio's voice and grinned. "Come now, stop trying to pressure me. The excitement is best saved for _later_.Now, if you would excuse me," he replied, turning back to the game console, "I've an annoying pet to see to."

He raised an eyebrow when the younger twin opened his mouth as if to interrupt, lowering it when the youth closed his mouth again with a glint in his eyes that was accredited to more than simple light rebounding off his spectacles. "…Yes, Sir Pheles."

He smiled then, leaving it in place until the young exorcist left his office. It fell when a low, disgruntled voice rose up behind him. "Who was that?"

He ignored it and went back to his console, whose screen had filled up with drones already.

"Mephi."

_Bup. Bup. Bupbup. Bupbupbupbup_. _Bup bupbup_.

"Phistophe. Mephelestophi. Lestome—"

_Bupbupbupbuuuuup_.

With a long, drawn-out sigh the demon abandoned his game and turned to the girl behind him. "What is it? And stop touching my things!"

The girl ignored him and continued pounding a fist into the stuffed rabbit in her arms as she chewed down a mushroom. "There hasn't been anything to do lately." She turned an eye on him. "You said there would be lots of fun stuff if I came and stayed at your school."

"You'll have to be bored just a little bit longer. I've a good feeling things will be turning up in a matter of minutes. Until then…" He snatched the rabbit from her hands and placed it back on his desk. "…go play."

She fell back against one of the seats in front of him and kicked his desk. "Play with me, Mephi."

A frown crossed her face when Hatsune Miku's auto tuned voice filled the room, and it deepened into a scowl when Mephisto smiled and stood up. "I've business to attend to, so you'll have to play on your own for a bit. And put a foot on my desk again and you _will_ be losing it."

She shook it off with a groan. "You _promised_."

"Eins, zwei, drei!"

The girl sat up and looked around the office, growling when she saw that Mephisto Pheles had disappeared. "_Duram__á__n_," she muttered as she crawled to a spot under the window. "_Tá tú glan as do mheabhair_. It's no fun playing alone in weather like this."

Outside, the rain continued to pelt the rooftops of True Cross Academy, and she sighed as she crawled back under his desk. She curled up, closed her eyes, and turned up the volume of her iPod to drown out the annoying, incessant patter of the rain.

She hated it. Rain... it was unpleasant.

**O-O**

_The day that had started out so sweet and fair had soured._

_She__ looked up at the sky, watched as it cried and let loose tears of sapphire that mixed with the ruby tingeing her hands._

_Her eyes widened as a cloying, burning sweetness suddenly welled up at the back of her throat, and she raised her hands to her face—_

_Obsidian. A thick, rich black coat of obsidian was streaming down her pale white arms._

_Streaming and falling onto another pale limb stretched out beneath her, cold and stiff and unmoving. Still resolute but not as grim, no._

_She'd made sure and carved a smile onto his face._

**ODO**

It took great effort not to facepalm himself as he scanned the crowd, sifting through the uniforms for a sight of an out-of-place splash of red in the sea of black. Sir Pheles had said he would lead the way for Nii-san, but he still felt uneasy about the situation because, as things stood, he couldn't afford to let Okumura Rin loose in public. Not unless he was prepared to pay for the repercussions, which woud be severe and—

"Hey."

Yukio put a smile on his face and turned around. "Ye—?"

He stopped and stared at the person that had addressed him. It was an unfamiliar girl, a foreigner, and everything about her spoke to the color blue. Her eyes, her lips—even her skin seemed to have a small blue tint to it, though the ends of her hair seemed to trail into purple. And her clothes… she was wearing a blue crop top with absurdly long sleeves fringed with a blue so deep it bordered on black, and there was lots of leg showing as well, because of her blue shorts. Most of it was covered by—yes, of course—long blue-on-blue striped socks.

It was safe to say she was not a student of the Academy.

He blinked when she took out an umbrella, pointed it at him, and popped it out. It bore a startling resemblance to Sir Pheles', though this one was covered in what appeared to be ghostly mushroom apparitions. As if to further emphasize the point, the real thing dropped from her sleeve, though it was brown. _As it should be_, he thought as she plopped it into her mouth and chewed. Loudly.

Recovering from the initial blue shock, he smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Stools."

The smile stayed in place, though his brow didn't. "Stools?"

"I'm looking for stools. Can you tell me where I can find some?"

"They… might have some at the student shop. If you like, I could show you the way…" His voice trailed off as she shook her head and gave a sigh of exasperation. "I meant some in the ground and growing, _amad__án_."

"Right, my bad." _Amad__án_? It didn't sound like Sir Pheles' harsh, guttural German, nor did it sound like the soft, free-flowing French one of his former instructors had been so fond of adapting. Whatever language it was, however, it was definitely not complimentary, of that he knew for certain. Still... "I'm sorry, but I don't think we have any of the sort you would... like."

The girl stayed silent, shaking her head, in disbelief or irritation he did not know, but he caught the tail end of a whispered conversation going on behind her.

"Do you see and hear that girl?"

"The way she's speaking to Okumura-kun? Yeah. She is so _rude_..."

"She's so… so _ugly_…"

"Inside _and_ out…"

The rest of the words fell away as he caught the eye of the two girls he had been speaking to earlier, when Nii-san had disappeared, and they fell silent with a blush.

His eyes widened as she began humming a strange tune, causing the coal tar around them to cluster about in a frenzy.

"_Cailíní beag, cogar do chuid focal de nimhe agus beidh mé beannaigh agat as an chóireáil_," she lilted in a low, sing-song voice. "_Feicfidh tú liom buíochas a ghabháil díreach mar binn nuair mé bronntanas duit a delight deiridh, a fola úll dearg lán d'easpaí tocsainí glas agus milis._"

At his probing look she sighed. "It's Irish. Different from Scottish. They both derive from Old Irish though," she continued, as though reluctantly acceding him a point.

A point he hadn't made, but a point nonetheless.

To smooth over the strangeness of the conversations, he smiled again and extended his hand. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Okumura Yukio."

She gave him a long, blank stare before she spoke. If you could call it that. What came out was a begrudging sigh, more like.

His outstretched hand was left to hang.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. Was it… Shimeji?" It had been three syllables or so though, hadn't it?

The blue girl tilted her head. " 'Mushroom'…?"

"Was... that... not it?"

Her head righted itself, and a strange smile flashed quickly across her face. "No, that's fine."

And as abruptly as she had appeared she brushed past him, humming quietly to herself the same tune from before, though the words were different. They sent a chill down his spine.

"_Little girls, whisper your words of poison and I'll bless you for the treat. You'll thank me just as sweetly when I gift you a final delight, a blood red apple rife with toxins green and sweet._"

Yukio whirled around, but the strange blue girl had already disappeared.

**O7O**

"Okumura Yukio," she muttered to herself, rolling the name around in her mouth as she chewed down her last toadstool. "Okuki, Muriko, Kuyuki." She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment as the pungent, earthy taste of _neim_ burst out from the head and trickled thickly down her throat. "No, _amad__án_ will do."

It was strange though. She felt she had heard almost the same exact name and the same exact voice elsewhere before...

One eye lazily fluttered open as the _púca_ around her begain shifting about uneasily, growling in growing ire as she sat up. "What?"

They ignored her and continued with their frenzy, and she sighed as they forced her backwards and destroyed the floor beneath her. Hopefully Mephi wouldn't find out it was her—

Her eyes widened when she caught a deep whiff of the rush of air that came from below, and she caught onto their sudden excitement.

_Blood_.

Rotten, sickly sweet. Not much, but enough.

"Maybe we should check it out," she murmured, glancing down below to where the smell was coming from. What she saw had her hurtling back as quickly as she could.

_Mephisto was down there!_

A sullen blue frown settled on her face as shrieking started up down below. Oh, it would be so much _fun_ to be down there if not for that puffy little white _bod_ down there!

"_Cac_," she muttered. Had he sees her already? Maybe he hadn't felt her presence because of her newfound _púca_ friends, who were... quickly dying down below and wouldn't be able to mask her presence for much longer.

Cac.

She shook her head to dispell all the distracting cries of "nii-san" bouncing around because of the voice below making her think of Amai and how Mephi—

Her head shot up. _That_ was where his name and voice had come from! Okumura Rin! That was the one that Mephisto was interested in! And the one that had appeared in Mephi' room, disrupted her sleep, and ridden her of the chance to finally lay with that stuffed turkey was—

Despite the risk she peered down once more, sighing when she caught sight of the two young men fighting down below and realized that one of them was the glasses boy from earlier—the _amad__án_.

"_Okumura Yukio_," she uttered, scowling as another cute little _púca_ was shot down.

_Mephi better stock up the grounds more if he expects me to stay long_, she thought to herself, watching as the biggest of the _púca_ materialized behind the _amad__án_, who was being shouted down by his brother.

What happened next left a sweet, glistening smile on her face.

**OMO**

The pet had escaped.

Oh, it had come back, of course—out of the corner of his eye he noted its lean body slinking closer before disappearing beneath his desk with a little hobgoblin in tow—but he would still have to give it a talking-to, once he was done with this _very_ important call.

"...so what do you think?"

"Well, you were a little stiff, but... for your first lesson, I think you did an _excellent_ job."

He smiled as an exasperated sigh sounded on the other end of the line. "I didn't mean _me_..."

There was a muffled growl when Mephisto tried to shove her out from under him, and his smile tightened when a pair of spindly arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Hm. That power of his was effective against the demons. It will be useful. It is still unstable, and he is currently wielding it out of pure fiery emotion..." he replied, scowling at her as he tried to yank his arm out of her grasp.

"...but he has good instincts." He scowled when his attempts to shake the girl off led earned him a pair of nails in his back.

"Once he learns to control it properly, he will be a unique..." He rolled his eyes to the overrated heavens when the cool hands around his waist made their groping way higher to his face.

"...and a most powerful weapon for the True Cross Order," he continued, whirling his seat away from the idiot under his desk.

"Then..."

"However! He still needs to be watched. We don't want the higher-ups in the Order finding out BEFORE he becomes useful. Though of course, it's only a matter of time..." Mephisto rolled his eyes when a look over his shoulder granted him a sullen pout as she crawled over to cuddle up with his Riliakumma, and reluctantly, he put the phone on speaker.

"...I am aware." Her head jerked up at the younger Okumura's voice, and she rushed over and crawled into his lap again. "From... From now on...

"I will protect my brother in Father's stead."

"Dear me..." he sighed, clicking his tongue as the pet sat up straighter. "You've got too much tension in those shoulders, Mr. Teacher... You should try to enjoy life a little. And it's not just the Order we have to contend with... it won't be long before Satan makes his move—"

He stopped and sighed. "If you would excuse me, Okumura-kun, something has come up."

"Yes, Sir Pheles."

He terminated the conversation and closed his eyes. "Shii?"

"Mephi?"

He opened his eyes, cocked his head, and smiled. "What are you doing?"

The girl stopped feeding the pink octopus in her hands long enough to pop a mushroom into her own mouth. "I'm bored."

"That is not _near_ good enough a reason to explain why you are assaulting my Vocaloid collection," he snapped, plucking Tako Luka from grasping hands as he gathered up Hachune Miku and the sprites as well.

"You said you'd play with me, Mephi. Should I just go play with him instead? Okumura Yukio?"

Mephisto grinned as he placed Tako Luka and her friends back in their respective places. "It's up to you, though I think you would have much more fun with the elder Okumura."

"The twin you've been watching and waiting for for so long?" she asked, lolling about on his carpet with her arms over her face. "They're both like me, so why should it matter which one you have?"

"They're a little different, Shii," Mehpisto replied, sighing over the fact that he was having to repeat himself for the seventy-sixth time. "Things won't be as easy for them as it was for you. They will be stronger, since they are Father's children, and though we are sure of one... we are not sure of the other."

He turned when a speculative hum sounded out behind him. "The black one might be fun, but I think I like the brown one more."

"Oh? And why is that?"

_"Father would never have allowed Satan to invade his body like that, not without some kind of fatal blow to his mind. But if father cold ever be said to have had a weakness, then that weakness is you. _You_, nii-san... were the one who killed father."_

_The _deamhan_ grit his teeth. "I... I'm an idiot, and I don't deny it, so say whatever the hell you want. But let me say one thing..."_

_He looked up with a glint in his eyes as flames burst forth around him in the blue aura of devils. "Don't you _ever _point a goddamn gun at your brother. We're _family_, damn it! I understand if you feel you can't forgive me, but is there any reasn for you to point that thing at me? Well?! If shooting me is going to make you feel better, then pull that trigger! _SHOOT ME_!"_

_And the _amadán's_ trigger finger moved._

With a smile on her lips she leaned forward and to Mehisto Pheles whispered: "_Do chorp don diabhal_."

"_Don't get signals crossed human beings  
>God is not the one who ends the world<br>Ah, to move the hand forward or to put  
>It back is all up to human being"<em>

_ACID BLACK CHERRY – DOOMSDAY CLOCK_

**OvO**

_**dur**__**amán**_** = idiot, turkey**

_**tá tú glan as do mheabhair**_** = you're crazy**

_**amad**__**án**_** = fool**

_**neim**_** = poison**

_**bod**_** = dick**

_**cac**_** = shit**

_**do chorp don diabhal**_** = your body to the devil**

**I will try to make the songs reflect my OC's tastes, so yalls can get some input on her. SO... listen to the songs.**

**Gah this chapter seemed all over the place because it was the build-up thingy and the scenes didn't mesh well but I didn't want to separate it (cuz that'd be stupid!). Seriously though, I shouldn't have bothered putting this chapter out, since I have so many other fics I'm supposed to be working on as well (21 on the fanfiction to-do list, now 22 with this release!) but... well, I'd started the plotting and chapter-writing for this nearly a year ago, so... good a time as any, especially since I wasn't feeling in a mood to work on the others.**

** art/ao-no-shimeji-491591341?ga_submit_new=10%253A1414694137**


	2. Amahara Friends

**CHAPTER 2**

**Forgot to mention last time, my bad**—_**deamhan**_** = daemon.**

**Type all that utube URL crap and then paste in this for the song - /watch?v=1t8-_pI1-9Q**

**Aher. Well, I did lots of hashing and hacking of elephants, and though I've still a jungle to cut through for the rest, those sprinkles of change are gonna come sooner than ya think, so...**

**PEEL YOUR EYES GUYS. EXCEPT FOR WHEN THE WEIRD SHIT COMES. THEN YOU CAN FEEL FREE TO CRINGE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AO NO EXORCIST, ONLY MY OCs.**

**OPO**

Amahara Friends

"_Come Little Children  
>The Time's Come To Play<br>Here In My Garden  
>Of Shadows"<em>

_The _lustan_ smiled at them, and it sent shivers of disgust through her cold body. The words that rang out shortly thereafter immediately reassured her and set it to rights again._

_"You're going to break our promise?"_

_The trio gasped as the earth trembled and shook beneath them, the voice sounding out around them once more, louder than before. "Unforgiveable... _unforgiveable_... _UNFORGIVEABLE!_"_

_A shriek sounded out as _sióg an ghairdín_ uprooted itself from beneath the _lustan_ and tore her out of the grasp of the exorcists."We will be together forever. Together, _forever_ in this garden!"_

_"Shiemi!"_

_The _lustan_ shrieked once more, and panic set into their faces as she suddenly gasped and fell silent. And through it all the demon laughed._

**O3O**

She awoke at dawn and rose with the sun, followed its warmth across every inch of the room's floor, plowed through cushions and stuffed animals until she reached something that would not move out of her way no matter how much she groaned and shuffled her feet.

With one final groan she looked up. It was the little _púca_ that had survived the argument between the brothers _deamhan_ and _amad__án_. It had been dubbed Mon-Mon, since it reminded her of Amai and _his_ little _púca_, though... unlike Moth, it had something pink and nasty attached to its head. The piece of trash read in disgusting curliques:

_Don't get _too_ jealous, but... I have a secret rendezvous to keep! So don't stray too far from the mansion! You WILL get stuck, and my other little pets might just _kill_ you~_

_Have fun rolling around on the grass! d(uO)_

She blinked long and slow at the unsightly thing before she lifted her hand, the pigment of her skin traveling down along her arm and concentrating itself into small patches that lifted off of her into pale blue warmth. A small smile lifted her lips as the _tine ghealáin_ went and devoured the offending thing before her, turned it into bits of ash that Mon Mon shook off its head before leaping up and loudly licking her across the face.

She gave them her arm, and most of the _tine ghealáin_ flittered back to her. Some flickered and vanished, however, and for them she lowered her head and whispered "_Go mbeire an diabhal leis thú_" before making her way to the window. She stifled another sigh.

She had noticed before, upon first entering the residence, but it still struck her each and every time.

Mephi's residence was a bore.

Oh, the grounds were pretty enough, though they could do well with the use of oleander bushes dotted here and there along the wayways so that guests could enjoy the smell, perhaps a taste, and she rather did like the likeness of assorted Vocaloids strewn across the lawn—she was particularly fond of Princess Sandman, though Kamui Gakupo's eggplant did not go unnoticed.

But there was no one to play with. The only company she had during Mephi's absences was Belial, who certainly had fallen most low in the ranks of Gehenna to have been reduced to butlerdom. Though to say that it was a downgrade to be under the jurisdiction of the third-most high-ranking demon of Gehenna's royal line—the undisputed Lord of Time—was certainly inviting death.

Not that she had much to fear nowadays.

She peered down at the multi-colored bits and pieces outside the edge of the gated residence with curiousity. Perhaps she could explore and traverse the rest of Mephi's True Cross and see what was beyond the mansion. After all, he couldn't fault her for something he had been vague about—there was bound to be grass out _there_ as well as in here.

Which was how she had stumbled upon the twins and their strange little garden of friends.

As the _deamhan_ and _lustan_ had laughed and played in the bovine refuse dotting the garden, the little black sprites floating about had quickly filled her in on what was happening, and it had taken little from there to make her presence known to the one inhabiting the garden.

The _deamhan_ shouted the yellow _lustan_'s name again, and she grinned at the obvious answer of silence. Though weak and short-lived, the toxin she had blown into the wind was always quick to take effect, and the little flower was quick to make use of the opening it provided. Which was quite well, since the shrill voice had begun to grate on her ears.

She watched as _sióg an ghairdín_ gathered itself up and grew in proportion, the _amad__án_ swallowing his previous words as he hurriedly called out for his brother to step back.

_A relatively weak demon_.

Perhaps it was, but she was not—and she had agreed to lend it a hand, if only for a moment.

A feeling of satisfaction settled in her as _sióg an ghairdín's_ leaves deepened and darkened, its roots enlargening as it gathered energy and force from the dark patches in the earth, gorged upon where her dark blood had fallen.

From her perch the beginnings of decay wafted up to her, and she breathed it in with a melancholy sigh.

Oh how the entertainment always ended so quickly. But while it lasted...

She tilted her head in thought as the _deamhan_ pulled his heart from the sheathe he had hidden it in, blue flames flickering in the air as he laughed at something the _amad__án_ had said. "Maaan little bro, can't you do anything by yourself?"

The other shook his head with a muttered sigh. "Dear dear..."

"You... You're a _demon?!_" She let out a sigh of disappointment as _sióg an ghairdín_ started in shock. To think that it had become so unaware of what transpired outside of the garden that it could not even recognize the blue flames of Satan...

"At any rate, don't pay any attention to what I'm doing and just keep the demon occupied."

The _deamhan_ nodded. "Gotcha!"

"Hey! Don't you dare ignore me!"

The purple _sióg an ghairdín_ laughed as the _deamhan_ rushed it and slashed wildly with his blade, and she silently joined in with it. She hadn't noticed yesterday, preoccupied as she was, but... _the _deamhan_ had absolutely no form whatsoever!_ She sighed in amusement. How delightful. If she were to play with him as he was now, she wouldn't get off lightly as she had the day before—Mephi would undoubtedly scold her thoroughly for jeapordizing the health of his puppet.

Her lids fell slightly as the _deamhan_ tried again to hack at the dancing purple petals in the midst of a flurry of shifting leaves and roots. "If you think you can slice me, go ahead and try!" it shrieked. "Just as long as you don't mind making some lovely gashes on this girl as well or..." Flowers bloomed along the roots twining around the _lustan_, their pistils shooting out, and—seed pods cannoned out and bombarded the duo. "...getting turned into fertilizer in the meantime!"

She muffled a snort of laughter as the _deamhan_ stepped aside a second too late and was splattered in a milky yellow-white paste. "What the—" His body doubled over with whip-like attendancy, and a hoarse cough racked through him as he fell to his knees.

A razor-leaf edge quickly made contact, and the _deamhan_ fell onto his back with a curse.

"Shit! This is harder than I thought..." He fell back in line with his twin. "What do we do, sensei?"

"There's nothing for it then..." Her eyes widened in interest as the _amad__án _loaded his gun. "I'll just have to shoot the both of them."

"_What?!_"

"Ha... Hahah! You're bluffing!" it stuttered, "but you're not going to trick us!"

She licked her lips in anticipation as the _amadán_ chuckled and aimed. "Oh, you think so? I supposed you could be right. Then again..." His jaw clenched. "you could not."

"Filthy exorcists!" the viola screeched. "You couldn't possibly shoot —"

She supressed the urge to jump when the shot rang out, though if it was from joy or surprise was hard to tell. It was all too easy to see that _sióg an ghairdín_ had been hit, as it screamed and quickly disentwined itself from the _lustan_.

"_Yukio!_"

The _amadán_ rushed forward. "Nii-san! It let her go!"

The _deamhan_ let loose a growl, and a sense of discomfort darted through her. That had, strangely enough, reminded her of another irritably hotheaded _deamhan prionsa_.

She shook her head as the din of voices below rose up to her.

"Damn you...! _I'm not gonna forgive you for this!_" The _deamhan_ lept forward as _sióg an ghairdín_ tried to steady and ground itself, raised the blue blade and brought it down—

Upon empty air.

The _deamhan's_ eyes widened as new roots shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around his legs, knocking the ground out from beneath him and whipping him into the air like a doll as _sióg an ghairdín_ started up in fury.

"Unforgiveable... this is UNFORGIVEABLE!" it screeched. "It was a promise! _A PROMISE!_ Oathbreakers... Oathbreakers pay with blood! _BLOOD!_"

The _deamhan_ cried out as the cords around him tightened and cut into flesh, beads of red dripping down into the earth and feeding the _sióg an ghairdín_ as it continued to flay him, screaming all the while as it did.

"Nii-san!" She glanced over, and what she saw had her blue lips lifting themselves up into a smile—the _amadán_ was struggling with the limp _lustan_ in his arms. To abandon the girl he had just saved or to save the brother he had almost killed? The indecisiveness in his face was absolutely _delicious_, and she lightly ran her teeth over her bottom lip as he struggled, the hand around his gun tightening as his brother cried out again in pain.

"What to choose, what to choose...?" she sighed, leaning forward. "Which choice is the right one, _amadán?_"

Her teeth dug sharply into her bottom lip as she tensed in excitement, struggled not to let her tail out from its holding to swish about and give her position away, and as the _amadán_'s hand moved her eyes widened in anticipation and she—

Growled in consternation as the _deamhan_ screamed defiantly. "_You're_ unforgiveable, you demon bastard!"

She sat back with a groan of disappointment as the _amadán's_ blue flames surged and spread to cover both him and _sióg an ghairdín_. High ululations of anger and pain filled the garden as Satan's flames tore away at its body, and the _deamhan_ was thrown back as _sióg an ghairdín_ tried to stifle the flames.

"No... No!" it shrieked. "This is, _this is not_—"

"This is _IT!_" the _deamhan_ shouted back, and he brought his blade down.

She blew a short snort of laughter as it missed the killing mark and lodged itself in the _sióg an ghairdín's_ leafy shoulder.

Oh boy was this _deamhan_ going to be a load of work.

The _deamhan_ swore and yanked at the blade. It did not budge. "Shit! What the—?"

_Sióg an ghairdín_ grabbed onto the _deamhan_ and burning sword and screamed. "_I WILL NOT GO BACK ON MY PROMISE!_"

And the _amadán_ blanched. Which was well and good, because it had finally taken effect.

As the _deamhan_ struggled, _sióg an ghairdín's_ color deteriorated, its purple crown darkened to black as its roots and leaves withered, though it was hard to tell if that was the doing of the gift or the fire. Still, she grinned as a sickly blue-black began oozing from its limbs and onto the _deamhan_, who immediately began coughing once more.

"Nii-san, get away!"

"I... can't!"

But _sióg an ghairdín_ gave out with a hoarse cry of disbelief. "W-Why...!?"

The _deamhan_ finally staggered out from _sióg an ghairdín's_ grasp as its limbs began breaking and falling away, its body's inevitable succumbing to her blood reaching completion.

The sickly-sweet smell of death and decay wafted up to her, and she breathed it in with growing comfort.

**ODO**

When she finally climbed down from her perch, the sun had begun to set, painting the garden in warm hues of blood and rot as she looked down at the spot where _sióg an ghairdín_ had fallen.

"It seems this is the end," she murmured.

What was left of _sióg an ghairdín_ struggled to gather itself up, and she knelt down as a faint whisper trembled in the wind. "_No... promised... would protect... help her..._"

It drew in a harsh breath. "_You said... would work..._"

She looked down at the fey _sióg an ghairdín_ and slowly shook her head. "If you ask someone for power, it is no fault but your own if that power overwhelms you."

_Because you were weak. And if it was that important, you should not have fallen so low as to need the help of others to raise you from your knees in the first place._

The fey below her groaned once, and her features softened a bit as it whimpered. _"...promised... together... to Amahara... we would..."_

_But if it's for someone precious..._

The thought trailed off as _sióg an ghairdín's_ quivering stopped.

With a small sigh she covered knelt and covered it with soil, as it was quickly absorbed by the already-healing earth, and she closed her eyes. "_Go hIfreann leat._"

She sat there for a moment before she stood with a sharp intake of breath and made her way towards the exit. It seemed the exorcists were finally free of their pest, though it hadn't turned out as she had expected.

_A faint voice blew into the wind, and the _deamhan_ whirled around. "Ah... Yuki...chan...?"_

_She snorted at the dumbstruck expression on his _cac_-covered face as he stuttered. "H-Huh...?!"_

_"Thank goodness," the _amadán_ sighed. "The roots are gone from your legs. You should be able to stand now."_

_She blinked as a gentle smile settled on the _amadán's_ face, as he helped the _lustan_ to her feet. It was quite unlike the behavior she had seen yet._

_"Shiemi...!"_

_She frowned as the _lustan_ hesitantly stood there. "M-Moth... ahh!"_

_The yellow _lustan's_ head almost came off when the _deamhan_ smacked her in the back of the head, to the _amadán's_ cry of "Nii-san! Gently!"_

_"Just go to her!" he gruffly said. His voice softened at he next part. "Go and apoligize, why don't you? If you don't do it now... you're really going to regret it."_

_She scowled as the _lustan_ and her mother quickly embraced, the _deamhan_ and _amadán_ standing apart as the reunion commenced._

_"What... was in that gun?"_

_Her ears perked up, and she grinned as the _deamhan_ scuffed his toe on the ground._

_"Nutrients."_

_"Che... you've gotta be kidding me... _I was shitting myself there!_" He fell silent for a moment, before speaking again. "Say, why did it do that? The... exploding goo... thing? Was that part of the nutrients too?"_

_The _amadán_ smiled_. _"Who knows."_

_But she did, and she grinned as his smile flattened once the _deamhan_ turned his attention back to the fronds of _lustan_. "Well... whatever." The _deamhan_ smiled. "It's nice, huh... this kinda thing."_

She snorted.

The _deamhan_ was weak. He had no control whatsoever—of his sword _or_ his flames. All the power he had would be going to waste if she didn't remedy the situation. But that left the _amadán_, who, like it or not—_she_ did, that was for certain—had potential.

She walked up the path to the gate and reached a hand out, and as she did she laughed. Which of the two would first come to fruition she wondered—

A sharp, hot jolt of electriity shot through her hand, and she swore. What the _focáil_—

Her eyes widened as the loud, familiar screech of metal on metal filled the air, and she swore as the gate fell in on top her. "_Cac!_"

The bloody _deamhan_ and _amadán_ had fixed the Gate of Warding_._

_"Follow Sweet Children  
>I'll Show Thee The Way<br>Through All The Pain And  
>The Sorrows"<em>

_HOCUS POCUS – COME LITTLE CHILDREN_

**O7O**

_**lustan**_** = weed**

_**sióg an ghairdín**_** = the garden fairy**

_**tine ghealáin**_** = will o' the wisp**

_**go mbeire an diabhal leis thú**_** = may the devil take you with him**

_**deamhan prionsa**_** = daemon prince**

_**go hIfreann leat**_** = to hell with you**

_**focáil**_** = fuck**

**Panda Master X: BWUAGAH! I'M SO GLAD SOMEONE ELSE THOUGHT SO TOO! TUT MANY KUDOS FOR FIRST REVIEW, YAY! *throws purple confetti***

**And before yalls bombard me with comments stating otherwise I will say first that, contrary to popular belief, FEY = FAIRIES is WRONG, FEY = OTHERWORLDLY; DOOMED TO DIE OR AT THE POINT OF DEATH. FAY = FAIRIES, So yeah. Fun fact for the day that you can throw in snooty peoples' faces woohoo!**

**Anyhoos, I go reread the manga to refresh details (but mainly for fun) and just end up ignoring my opened chapter documents, hahahah. But YO. This fic's ending will not be pretty. Interesting tidbit though? Originally this was gonna be Shima and Amai, hahah, with minor Bon and miniscule Rin. Yuki never reached the surface. **_**How times change...!**_** But for the ultimate pairing, people will be duking it out. Preferably without their panties, if the M rating is to stand. But it may not end with what you think, the pairing, so keep your eyes peeled for the landmines of bloody stool (STOOL = CHAIR; MUSHROOM; POOP) I'll be trying to drop on your heads.**

**But yeah, go read this girl's fic BUT BROTHER, I LOVE YOU, it's between Amai and Mephi. So CUTE~! And no, not in a kinky way you pervs. Strictly family, and a funny but dysfunctional one at that.**

**Enough with this babble.**


End file.
